


The power of love

by Sammygirlspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: I can't think of a summary for this that won't give away the entire story, lets just say Sam is a carrier, he falls in love with Gabe and they live happily ever after.





	The power of love

The Winchester family was an average family; Mary Campbell and John Winchester met when they were children. They lived next to each other and quickly fell for each other. They eventually married and had children of their own; two boys, the oldest Dean Michael Winchester and the youngest Samuel John Winchester.  
They were a happy family, living in a comfortable home in Lawrence, Kansas. Both boys were well liked in school; Dean played sports and Sam loved his books.  
In September of 2012, the Winchesters lives changed forever. Sam was fifteen and Dean was nineteen when the boys lost everything. They were watching a movie in the living room when John rushed in, yelling for them to run outside. The boys obeyed quickly, running out to the neighbors’ house across the street. They turned to see flames engulf their house with their parents still inside.   
They spent the next week planning a funeral, speaking with lawyers and settling on an apartment for them to live in. That Saturday the boys attended the funeral for their mom and dad and Dean signed for custody of Sam.   
Two weeks after the fire the brothers returned to their normal lives, Sam to school and Dean to work, but they weren’t the same. They were quiet and kept to themselves. Only seeking comfort from each other and avoiding everyone else.  
December 18, 2012  
“Are you sure you wanna go to this party?” Dean asked. Sam had been invited to a party at the other end of town with the popular kids and he’d accepted the invitation.  
“You told me to socialize.” Sam said as he pulled on a pair of worn jeans. Dean sighed and leaned back on the mattress.  
“Okay, well I’m coming too. There’s always alcohol at these parties and I need to get drunk.” Dean said.  
“Are you gonna be mad if I drink too?” Sam asked.  
“No, I think we both need it.” Dean replied quietly.  
The boys finished getting ready and Dean drove them to the party. Dean found his friends from his senior year and Sam went off to find his friends. After two hours Sam was so drunk, he couldn’t see or stand straight; everything sounded so loud, yet so far away at the same time. A muffled voice came from his left and he turned to the speaker. Azazel, the host of the party, was talking to him, but Sam couldn’t focus on the words.  
“Hey kid.” Azazel said loudly. Sam jumped and his eyes landed on Azazel’s mouth. “You’re about to pass out, why don’t I help you upstairs. You can crash in the guest room.” Sam nodded dumbly and allowed the older teen to drag him to his feet.  
Azazel pulled Sam upstairs and into the first bedroom. As soon as the door was closed Sam was left with a feeling of unease. He turned to the older teen right as he was roughly shoved on the bed. Azazel followed, tearing at Sam’s clothes. Sam tried to fight back, but his limbs weren’t responding, and Azazel was much larger and stronger than he was.   
Once Sam was naked, Azazel shoved into him, making the fifteen-year-old cry out in pain. The next thing Sam remembered was someone dressing him and carrying him downstairs. He woke the next morning in his own bed, with little memory of the night before. His body hurt and his head was pounding. The opened slowly, revealing his older brother.  
“You awake, little brother?” Dean asked. Sam mumbled incoherently. Dean stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, he handed Sam a water bottle and some Aspirin for his head. Sam swallowed the pill and downed the entire bottle in one go. “Azazel brought you to me last night, said you were in the guest room by yourself, completely naked. Do you remember what happened?”   
Sam sat for a moment, thinking before it all came rushing back to him, the pain, the terror. Sam nodded and looked up at his brother, tears streaming down his face. Dean reached for his brother and Sam crawled into the nineteen-year old’s lap, like he used to as a kid. Dean held him while he sobbed, ignoring the fact that Sam was soaking his pant leg in tears and snot. Once he’d calmed down, he sat up.  
“Azazel, he raped me.” Sam said. “He said I could crash in the guest room, I trusted him, and I followed him up. I couldn’t stop him Dean.”   
“He raped you?! That son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. Sam flinched as Dean’s voice echoed inside his head. “I’m gonna kill him.”  
“Then you’ll go to prison.” Sam pointed out. “If we go to a doctor now and report him, there will be evidence, they’ll arrest him.” Dean nodded, obviously thinking.  
“And we’ll get charged for underage drinking.” Dean said  
“They won’t know. You didn’t get shit faced and I can say that I was drinking the punch and didn’t realize it was spiked.” Sam said. Dean nodded again and helped his brother stand.  
“Let’s go to a doctor then.” Dean said. Dean took Sam to a doctor and explained what happened. The police showed up after Sam was examined and Sam told them every detail, only leaving out the part where he was so drunk his body wouldn’t respond.  
Two months and several court days later, Azazel was sentenced to prison, since he was eighteen. A month after that Sam started to get sick, Dean took him to the doctor where they found out Sam was a carrier and was three months pregnant.  
That June, just after school ended, Dean and Sam packed up what little belongings they had and moved into a two-bedroom apartment in Malibu, California, leaving behind the pain and memories in Lawrence.  
At the end of July Sam was put on strict bedrest due to complications and on July thirtieth at three ten in the morning, Sam went into labor. His doctor did everything he could to stop the labor, but by twelve twenty-four that afternoon Charlotte Rose Winchester was born, only weighing three pounds.  
First Day of School  
Sam stared up at the school, his heart was pounding; he’d never been the new kid before.  
“Dee, I’m nervous.” Sam said. “I’ve never been the new kid and on top of that I have a baby and I’m only sixteen. Everyone’s going to judge me.”  
“Sammy, calm down.” Dean said “If they are judging you that’s their problem. You’ll know which ones true friends will be. Now, I’ll help you get Charlee and her stuff, you still can’t carry Charlee in her car seat.” Sam nodded and climbed out of the Impala. He swung his backpack over one shoulder and Charlee’s diaper bag over his other shoulder. Dean grabbed Charlee and the bag with her oxygen. Sam stared at his tiny daughter, surrounded by tubes to help her breathe.  
“I’m scared Dee.” Sam whispered. “She’s so tiny, what if something happens and I can’t help her?”  
“I know you’re scared Sammy.” Dean said. “But she’s strong okay. She’s already defying all odds. Remember the doctor only gave her two weeks to live, but here she is. You need to be strong too.” Sam nodded and wiped the tears sliding down his cheeks. Dean followed Sam into the school and into the childcare center; Sam demonstrated how to feed her with her feeding tube, he showed them how to administer her medication and gave instructions on how often she needed to be fed and that she needed to be propped when sleeping so she wouldn’t choke.   
Once he’d finished talking to Charlee’s teachers, he headed to his first class, Spanish. He sat down in a seat near the front and pulled out his notebook and a pencil.  
“Hey, are you new here?” A boy asked. Sam turned to see a boy a little older than himself, with dark blonde hair and golden eyes.  
“Um, yeah. Just moved here from Kansas.” Sam said.  
“I’m Gabe.” The boy said.  
“Sam.” Sam replied.   
The boys continued talking through out the class period. Sam found out that Gabe was almost eighteen, he was the youngest of six kids, he ran a club at the school for LGBT and he wanted to own a sweet shop.  
“So, Sammy. What are you doing at lunch?” Gabe asked “You wanna come sit with my friends and me?” Sam hesitated before answering.  
“Actually, I’ll be in the childcare center with my daughter.” Sam replied quietly.  
“You have a kid?” Gabe asked. Sam nodded, not meeting the older boys’ eyes.  
“I wanna meet her!” Gabe exclaimed. “I love kids!” Sam looked up and smiled.  
“You can come spend lunch with us.” Sam said. Gabe grinned.  
“I’d love to, I’ll meet you there.” Gabe said as the bell rang.  
“See you at lunch, Gabe.” Sam said. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and hurried to find his next class, chemistry. Sam found a seat near the front of the class.  
“Hey, new kid, yer in my seat.” A boy said. Sam looked up at the owner of the voice. The boy standing above him was tall with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. He had two of his friends with him. One had dark hair and dark eyes, the other one was a tall kid with dark skin and brown eyes.  
“Mikey, Crowley; why don’t we teach this bitch who the boss is.”  
“With pleasure, Luci.” The shorter one replied. He ripped Sam out of his seat and Luci punched Sam in the stomach. Sam gasped in pain when Luci punched him right where his stitches were still healing.  
“Fergus, Michael, Lucifer take your seats immediately!” An older man barked. Sam walked up to his teacher, gritting his teeth against the pain in his stomach.  
“Sir, I need to go to the nurse. I am still healing from giving birth a month ago and Lucifer punched my stomach.” Sam said.  
“Go ahead.” The teacher said. Sam’s teachers were all aware of Charlee and Sam’s complications since her birth; Sam and Dean had made a point of meeting with all his teachers before school had started. Sam grabbed his backpack and walked out to the hallway. He slid down the wall, hand on his stomach where it was throbbing in pain. He pulled out his phone and dialed his doctors’ number.  
“Dr. Collin’s office, Rachael speaking.” A woman said.  
“Hi Rachael, it ‘s Sam Winchester is Dr. Collin’s available?” Sam asked.  
“Yes, I will grab him, one moment please.” Rachael said. Quiet music played on the other line and Sam took a shaky breath.   
“Hello Sam. Is everything alright?” Dr. Collin’s asked as the music stopped.  
“I just got punched by one of the kids in my class and my stitches are burning. I’ve got pain through my stomach.” Sam ground out.  
“Is there any bleeding?” Dr. Collin’s asked. Sam lifted his shirt and checked his stitches.  
“No. They just burn.” Sam replied.  
“Then you should be okay.” Dr. Collin’s said. “If you notice any bleeding or the pain doesn’t go away come in immediately.”  
“Okay.” Sam said.  
“Now other than the stupid kid hitting you, how are you doing?” Dr. Collin’s asked.  
“I haven’t gained any weight and I have fevers on and off through out the day.” Sam said.  
“Let’s change your appointment to this Saturday. We’ll check everything and make sure the infection is in fact gone.” Dr. Collin’s said.  
“Okay, I’ll see you Saturday, Dr. Collin’s.” Sam said. Once he hung up with the doctor, he called Dean; the phone rang once, and Dean answered.  
“Hey Sammy, is everything okay?” Dean asked. Sam explained what happened, let him know what Dr. Collin’s said and that the appointment had been changed.  
“Do you want me to come pick you up?” Dean asked.  
“No, I’m going to take some Tylenol and see if that helps. I want to try to stay all day.” Sam said.  
“Okay, just text me if you need me.” Dean said. Dean hung up and Sam slid his phone back in his pocket and stood, using the wall for support. He stepped back into the classroom and took a seat in the back.   
The next two hours seem to go on forever; Sam kept watching the clock, anxious to be with his daughter. When the bell rang for lunch, Sam was the first one out of his seat and in the hallway. He hurried down to the childcare center, slowing when he neared it. A grin split his face when he saw Gabriel leaning against the wall.  
“Hey Gabe.” Sam said.  
“Hey kiddo.” Gabe said happily. His smile faded slightly when he realized how pale Sam was. “You okay?”  
“Just a little pain. I’ve got stitches in my stomach from my daughter’s birth and Lucifer punched me.” Sam said. “It should go away.”  
“You sure?” Gabriel asked  
“Yeah, I already called my doctor.” Sam said, giving the older boy a smile. “You ready to meet my baby.”  
“Yeah.” Gabe said smiling. Sam led the older teen into the infant room. A red headed student was sitting in the rocking chair with Sam’s tiny daughter. Her squeaky cry the only sound in the small room.  
“I’ll take her.” Sam said reaching for the baby. The girl handed her over and Charlee’s cries died to a whimper. “Am I okay to breast feed in here?” The girl nodded and Sam sat in the rocking chair near him. He slipped his shirt over his head and held his baby up to his chest. Gabe sat down on the floor in front of Sam, watching the young father feed his baby. She seemed to be having trouble latching. Sam looked a little frustrated and Gabe watched the way Sam was sitting slouched and tense.  
“Sam, can I give you a suggestion?” Gabe asked. Sam looked down at the boy on the floor.  
“Sure.” Sam replied.  
“I noticed she doesn’t latch very well. Try sitting up straight and relaxing more, another thing that could help is using a pillow to support your arms and her.” Gabe said, he grabbed a boppy pillow off the floor and slid it around Sam’s thin waist, adding support to his arms and her little body. A moment later Sam looked up, shock clear on his face.  
“She’s latching, she’s never done it before.” Sam said excitedly. “How did you know that would work?”   
“I’ve taken a lot of childcare classes and I went to parenting classes with my sister when she was pregnant.” Gabe said. “Sam, was she early?”   
“Yeah, almost two months early.” Sam said.  
Over the next few months Charlee made amazing progress; by four months she was able to eat on her own and by six months she was taken off oxygen.  
By February, Sam and Gabe were best friends and Charlee absolutely adored Gabe. On a Friday evening Gabe and Sam were working on a fundraiser for school when everything changed. The boys were lying on the floor with a poster board and markers in between them. Charlee was in her highchair eating puffs.  
“You sure we can get people to not only sign up for LGBT Club, but also donate?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, we’ve already got quite the following.” Gabe said. “The only problem we’ll have is keeping Lucifer and his friends from ruining things.” Sam nodded and looked up at Charlee munching on a puff. The baby gave him a gummy smile.  
“DA!” She exclaimed reaching towards Sam. His eyes shot up and he looked at Gabe.  
“Did she just say Dad?” Sam asked.  
“I think so.” Gabe replied. Sam stood and pulled the chunky baby out of her chair.  
“Say Dad.” Sam said. Charlee smiled and pressed her mouth to Sam’s cheek.  
“Da!” She exclaimed again.  
“Her first word!” Sam said excitedly turning to Gabe. The eighteen-year-old was grinning just as much as Sam was; without thinking Sam leaned into his best friend, kissing him. Gabe immediately pulled Sam closer, mindful of Charlee between them and kissed Sam back. Sam pulled back, panting.  
“Sorry.” Sam said.  
“Don’t be, I liked it.” Gabe muttered against Sam’s lips. Sam melted into the shorter teen, innocent kisses quickly became more passionate and hotter. Sam ground against Gabe, moaning into his mouth.  
“Da!” Charlee screamed, reminding her dad she was there. Sam pulled away and kissed his daughter.  
“Little cock block.” Gabe muttered.  
“Cutest little cock block I’ve ever seen.” Sam said. “You ready for dinner?”  
“Yeah, I’ll feed Charlee, you can make food.” Gabe said taking the baby from Sam and placing her back in her highchair. HE grabbed a jar of beef and gravy baby food.   
While Gabe fed Charlee, Sam moved around the kitchen gathering items to make spaghetti and garlic bread. Once their food was done, he took Charlee from Gabe to give her a bath and put her to bed.  
“Hey Gabe, where’s Sam?” Dean asked as he entered the apartment.  
“Putting Charlee to bed.” Gabe replied. Dean wandered down the hallway to Sam’s room where his younger brother was rocking his daughter. Dean leaned against the doorframe and watched his brother fondly.  
“Daddy really likes Gabe. Should he date Gabe?” Sam muttered to his baby.  
“If he makes you happy, you should.” Dean said quietly. Sam jumped; he hadn’t realized he was being watched. He stood gently, placing the sleeping baby in her crib before turning to his twenty-year-old brother.  
“You really think I should?” Sam asked. Dean nodded, smiling.  
“You’re happy when he’s around. I haven’t seen you smile so much since the fire.” Dean said. “Just be careful, you don’t need another kid just yet.” Sam swatted at the twenty-year-old.  
“Fuck you Dean.” Sam said, “I never said I was fucking him.” Dean chuckled and hugged the teenager.  
“You know you will eventually, bitch.” Dean teased.  
“Jerk.” Sam retorted, pushing Dean out of the way so he could go eat. The three of them ate and the boys went back to their fundraiser poster. Dean sat down in his chair to watch Dr. Sexy MD but ended up watching Gabe and Sam interact with each other instead. At dinner, Sam had asked Gabe to be his boyfriend and now they couldn’t seem to stop touching or kissing.  
Around eleven that night Gabe let out a huge yawn and leaned into Sam’s chest.  
“Ready for bed?” Sam muttered in Gabe’s ear. Gabe shivered slightly but nodded. “Let me shower and we can go to bed.” Gabe sat up so Sam could stand. As soon as the shower started Dean turned to Gabe.  
“I don’t know what Sam’s told you about Charlee’s father, but if you hurt Sammy the way he did, I will not hesitate to kill you.” Dean said.  
“He told me he’s in prison for rape.” Gabe said.  
“He took advantage of Sammy at a party.” Dean said. Gabe looked horrified.  
“I would never do that to anyone, especially not Sam.” Gabe said.  
“And don’t forget he’s a minor, you hurt him I can easily get your ass thrown in jail.” Dean threatened.  
“I won’t hurt him.” Gabe said.  
“Good, now take these. You may need them.” Dean said handing Gabe a condom and a small bottle of lube. Gabe flushed, but took the items from Dean. “Just remember there is a baby in the same room.” Gabe nodded and hurried to Sam’s room. He flipped on the lamp by Sam’s bed, stripped down to his boxers and sat nervously on the edge of the bed. Sam came in a moment later in just a towel.  
“Sam.” Gabe said quietly. Sam looked up. “Can we try having sex?”  
“Gabe, I…” Sam stopped.  
“It’s okay. We don’t have to. We can go at your pace.” Gabe said. Sam took a deep breath and dropped his towel, climbing on the bed and straddling Gabe’s hips.  
“I don’t want to have sex yet. I’ve only ever done it once and it was unwanted.” Sam said. Gabe leaned forward and kissed Sam gently.  
“We don’t have to have sex yet.” Gabe muttered against the sixteen-year old’s lips.  
“Let’s just sleep naked, we can have sex another time.” Sam said. Gabe nodded and moved to lay down, pulling Sam down with him. The boys fell asleep quickly and were woken at five the next morning by Charlee crying in her crib. Sam groaned and rolled to stand, but Gabe stopped him.  
“I’ll get her, go back to sleep babe.” Gabe said   
“It’s okay.” Sam protested.  
“I got her okay. I wanna help.” Gabe said. Sam nodded and lay back down. Gabe stood, pulled his boxers back on and picked up Charlee, carrying the baby out to the living room where her diapers were.  
“Why isn’t Sam up?” Dean asked from the kitchen. Gabe looked up at the man while he changed Charlee’s diaper.  
“I volunteered to take her.” Gabe said. “Why are you up?”  
“I’ve gotta work in an hour.” Dean said. Gabe finished changing Charlee and set her in her highchair with some puffs. He picked his phone up off the counter next to Dean, checking for messages. The only one he had was from Charlie Bradbury, another member of LGBT and one of his best friends. He opened the message.  
Red: Hey Gabe, I got all the merch for the fundraiser tomorrow? What time do you want Dorothy to come help set up?  
Gabe: Sam and I will be there around eight to setup. You can come then.  
“Gb!” Charlee squealed. Gabe turned to the baby with a grin.  
“Did you just say my name?” Gabe asked.  
“She did, why is she saying your name first? I’m her uncle.” Dean demanded, moving towards his niece. “Say Dean.”   
“Da!” Charlee yelled.  
“No, Dean.” Dean said   
“Da!” Charlee screamed even louder, before bursting into tears. Sam’s bedroom door opened and the sixteen-year-old shuffled into the kitchen.  
“She’s hungry.” Sam mumbled. “Dean will you make her a bottle and I’ll give her some food?”  
“Of course, Sammy.” Dean replied. Gabe watched the brothers move around the kitchen, obviously used to working around each other. Sam fed his daughter peaches and oatmeal before handing her the bottle and laying her in the pack N play.   
“So, what did you and Gabe do last night?” Dean teased.  
“We just slept.” Sam said.  
“Well that’s boring.” Dean pouted.  
“If you wanna hear about someone’s sex life, go have sex on your own. Don’t try to live it through me.” Sam snapped.  
“Shit, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Dean muttered.  
“No, I woke up feeling like shit.” Sam replied flopping onto the couch. Dean watched his brother, suddenly very concerned.  
“You need me to call in? I can stay home with you.” Dean said. Sam shook his head.  
“I’ll be okay. I’m just fonna take some Tylenol.” Sam said.  
“Call me if you need me.” Dean said. Sam nodded and leaned back, his eyes closing. “Take care of him.” Gabe nodded and grabbed a blanket from the pile next to the couch, draping it over Sam. The teen slept until seven-thirty when he had to get up to pee.  
“How are you feeling babe?” Gabe asked from the bathroom doorway. Sam was washing his hands, leaning all his weight on the sink.  
“Like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Sam groaned.   
“Do you wanna stay home and sleep?” Gabe asked. “I can take Charlee with me to the fundraiser so you can rest.”  
“No, I’ll go.” Sam said. Gabe raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue. By the time Sam was ready to go, Gabe had Charlee fed, changed and in clean clothes.  
“Thanks Gabe.” Sam said as he strapped Charlee in her car seat. Gabe grabbed her carrier and took her out to his car.   
They pulled into the school parking lot and Sam grabbed the baby backpack out of the backseat; he strapped it to himself before setting Charlee in it. Gabe grabbed the diaper bag for Sam and their poster. The teenagers set up their table in time for Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy to show up with the merchandise.  
“Oh my gosh!” Charlie exclaimed. “Is that your baby?” Sam gave the red head a small smile and unbuckled Charlee from the backpack to hand her to his friend.   
“Yeah this is Charlee.” Sam said.  
“She’s so cute!” Charlie gushed. Sam gave another small smile before dropping into the chair behind him.  
“Hey babe, can I wear your jacket?” Sam asked. Gabe pulled off his jacket and handed it to his boyfriend.  
“Babe, I really think you should have stayed home.” Gabe said kissing Sam’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”  
“I’m just cold.” Sam muttered, laying his head on the table. A moment later a quiet snore came from Sam.  
“Is he okay?” Dorothy asked.  
“He woke up not feeling good, just let him sleep.” Gabe said. The other three continued setting up while Sam snored quietly on the table. Around ten people started to show up and Gabe had to wake Sam.  
“Babe, there are people coming in, time to wake up.” Gabe muttered. Sam groaned, but sat up.  
“Where’s Charlee?” Sam croaked.  
“Dorothy’s walking here around. She was getting restless.” Charlie said.  
“Has she eaten since we got here?” Sam asked.  
“I made her a bottle, but she didn’t want it.” Gabe replied. Sam nodded and reached into the diaper bag at his feet, he pulled out the can of puffs right as Dorothy came back with his screaming daughter. Sam took Charlee and sat down on her blanket, settling her between his legs and giving her a few puffs.  
“Hey boys look, Sam Bitchester really is a bitch. Couldn’t keep it in your pants?” Lucifer taunted. “Who’d you knock up huh? Some little whore? Is that why you moved, you got some whore’s baby?” Sam lay Charlee on her stomach and stood.  
“You know what Lucifer. I don’t give a shit if you’re a dick to me, but when you start insulting my daughter, I draw the line. My baby was conceived because I was raped at a party, I was in labor for seven and half hours and I wasn’t even sure she would make it because she was so early. My baby is my pride and joy, so you can either fuck off or I can kick your ass.” Sam growled.  
“You couldn’t kick my ass if you wanted to fucker. You’re too short and too scrawny. You and your whore spawn…” Sam didn’t let him finish that sentence, he launched himself at the older boy, punching him and breaking his nose.  
“You wanna try me Lucifer? I was put through daily body conditioning and fighting training since I was little. I am the son of a US Marine and he taught me not to deal with shit from fuckers like you.” Sam snapped. Lucifer stood, holding a hand to his nose as blood poured through his fingers. Crowley and Michael looked terrified and Lucifer had tears streaming down his face. “Now leave me the fuck alone.”  
“That was badass, Sammy.” Gabe said.  
“Yeah, except now I’m lightheaded.” Sam said.  
“You want me to take you home?” Gabe asked. Sam nodded. “Okay, I’ll keep Charlee with me so you can sleep.  
May 2nd   
Sam’s 17th Birthday  
“Gabe.” Sam groaned. Gabe had Sam laid out on the bed, he’d been teasing him for the last hour. “Oh fuck.”  
“You like that kiddo?” Gabe asked, licking a stripe up Sam’s thick cock. Sam groaned louder at Gabe’s nickname for him.  
“Fuckin’ tease.” Sam said. “I thought you were finally gonna fuck me today.”   
“I will, but I wanted our first time to be memorable.” Gabe said.  
“By teasing me till I explode?” Sam asked “Just fuck me already.  
“Alright, bossy.” Gabe sighed. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and poured a generous amount on his fingers before sliding ones into Sam’s ass. The younger teen gasped and pushed down on the finger, trying to get it deeper.  
“Fuck Gabe, so good.” Sam whimpered.  
“Shit kiddo, if you’re like this just from one finger what are you gonna do when I actually fuck you?” Gabe asked, sliding two more fingers into the teenager. Sam moaned and reached for his cock. Gabe pushed his hand away.  
“I want you to come just from my fingers in your ass.” Sam nodded and watched as Gabe pulled his fingers out and added more lube, before shoving four of them in at once; curving them in search of the bundle of nerves that would make Sam come undone.  
“Oh Fuck!” Sam gasped loudly. His body arched off the bed, his thick cock twitched as pearly white come spurted from the tip. Gabe grinned and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on.  
“You ready?” Gabe asked. Sam nodded, still panting heavily. Gabe lined up his cock and gently slid in until he bottomed out. It was Gabe’s turn to moan.  
“Please move.” Sam muttered.  
“Give me a minute or this won’t last long. You are so damn tight.” Gabe panted. Sam sat up a little and kissed Gabe’s lips.  
“Please move.” Sam whispered against his boyfriends’ lips. Gabe kissed him back before pulling out to the tip and slowly pushing back in. “Not gonna break.” Gabe pulled out and slammed back in after that, setting a fast-rough pace, pounding into Sam’s prostate on every thrust. Sam whined and moaned, hands scratching across Gabe’s back, leaving angry red marks. Gabe leaned down and began kissing across Sam’s neck and chest, making the teen moan louder. Not long after Gabe’s body tensed, and he came with a groan of Sam’s name. Once he came down from his high, he rolled off the younger teen and chucked the condom in the garbage.  
“Shit babe, that was amazing.” Gabe panted. Sam just nodded, not able to form words yet. Gabe pulled Sam to him and cuddled him close. They were just about to fall asleep when a ding from Sam’s phone made them jump. Sam rolled and grabbed the device off the nightstand, the text was from Dean.  
De: Hey, you plan on coming home anytime soon? Remember you are a dad.  
Sam: Sorry De. Lost track of time. I’ll be home in fifteen.  
De: I’ve already got Charlee ready for bed, but she won’t sleep for me.  
Sam: Thanks, I’ll get her to bed as soon as I get home. Do you mind if Gabe stays tonight?  
De: That’s fine. I’ll see you in a little while Sammy.  
Sam set his phone back on the nightstand and turned to look at his boyfriend.  
“I guess Charlee won’t sleep for Dean.” Sam said. “Wanna continue this at my house?”  
“Yeah, let’s go put Princess to sleep.” Gabe said. The couple reluctantly climbed out of bed and pulled on their clothes, stopping in between to kiss.  
“We should probably go.” Sam muttered against Gabe’s lips.  
“Mmm… Probably, but I like kissing you.” Gabe said. Sam pulled away and grabbed his phone.  
“C-mon Gabe, once Charlee’s asleep we can kiss all we want.” Sam promised.  
“Fine, let’s go.” Gabe said. Sam took Gabe’s hand and pulled him down to the living room.  
“Gabriel, where are you going?” Mrs. Shirley asked.  
“Gonna stay at Sam’s tonight.” Gabe said.  
“Don’t forget you have SAT’s tomorrow.”   
“I didn’t forget. Sam’s been helping me study.” Gabe said.   
Sam and Gabe hurried out to his car and over to the Winchesters apartment. The teens ran up the stairs and Sam pushed open the door. As soon as the door was open, they were assaulted by the high pitch screams of Sam’s daughter. Dean had her wrapped up in a blanket and he was pacing the living room with her. Sam stepped in and took the baby from Dean, her cries quieted instantly, and Sam rocked her for a moment before walking her back to his bedroom and laying her in her crib. Once Sam was sure Charlee was asleep, he went back out to the living room only to be faced with Dean’s disproving stare.  
“What?” Sam asked defensively.  
“I really hope you guys used protection.” Dean said. Sam stared at Dean for a moment before turning to look at Gabe; the older teen shrugged. “Sam you are covered in hickeys.” Sam’s face flushed; he hadn’t realized Gabe left marks.  
“Yes, we used protection, I’m not ready for another kid.” Sam said.  
As the end of the school year neared, Gabe was kept busy; between work, school, tests, scholarships, and campus tours he rarely got to see Sam. Finally, he applied at the four closest schools and a week before graduation, he was accepted at Marshall Business School in Las Angeles.  
Gabe: Hey Kiddo, you busy tonight? I want to make up for being so busy.  
Sam: I’ve got nothing going on. I don’t even have schoolwork.  
Gabe: You think Dean-O could babysit?  
Sam: He’s gotta work late.  
Gabe: What about Charlie?  
Sam: Let me text her.  
Sam: Hey Charlie, Gabe wants to take me out tonight, do you think you could watch Charlee?  
Charlie: I’d love to! Want me to come over there? It would probably be safer for her if I do.  
Sam: That’d be great. I’ll ask Gabe when he wants to go.  
Charlie: I’ll just come over now. We haven’t hung out in a while.  
Sam: Okay, I’ll see you in a bit then.  
Sam: Charlie will babysit.  
Gabe: Awesome! Be ready by 5, I’ll pick you up.  
Later that day Sam was sitting on his bed in his underwear, whining about clothes.  
“Are you a girl?” Charlie asked. “It’s not like this is your first date.”  
“Actually, it is. We’ve never actually gone on a date, not without Charlee.” Sam said “I mean I’ve gone to his house for like an hour while Dean watched Charlee, but we’ve never actually…” Charlie cut him off.  
“You mean to tell me you’ve been fucking Gabe for a month and never been on an official date?” Charlie asked. Sam blushed and looked down at Charlee playing on the floor. She looked up at her dad and smiled, showing off her brand-new tooth popping through her gums.  
“We haven’t really been able to with Charlee around; makes it kind of hard. Especially when Dean’s been working a lot of doubles to pay for the rent and all of Charlee and myself.” Sam said   
“I guess that makes sense.” Charlie said. She looked up at the closet and grinned. “Here’s what you’re going to wear.” She pulled a tight black t-shirt from Sam’s closet and his newest jeans.  
“But Charlie, these are tight, and I still have baby weight.” Sam whined. Charlie’s eyes scanned Sam’s body.  
“Where?” The red head exclaimed. “Sam you work out all and time. You have no fan on you at all.”  
“You promise?” Sam asked quietly.  
“Is that why you wear hoodies and big t-shirts all the time?” Charlie asked. Sam nodded, not meeting Charlies eyes. “Sam if I were straight your body would probably turn me on. I know half the girls in school are jealous of Gabe.”  
“Really?” Sam asked.  
“Girls talk a lot in the locker room.” Charlie said. “Every girl talks about you.”  
“Fine, I’ll wear it.” Sam said. He pulled on the outfit Charlie picked for him.  
“Now get your shoes on, Gabe will be here soon.” Charlie said. Sam pulled on his socks and slid his feet into his tennis shoes. A knock on the door has Sam grinning like an idiot. Gabriel stepped in and his eyes landed on Sam.  
“Well don’t you look sexy kiddo.” Gabe said. “Turn, I wanna see how tight those pants are.” Sam blushed, but turned anyways. Gabriel’s whistle made the younger teen blush even brighter. “This date may have to be longer than I planned.”  
“That’s fine. I can stay with Charlee as long as I need to.” Charlie said. Sam kissed the red heads cheek before kissing his daughter.  
“Hey Charlie, it’s bath night and she can eat any food as long as it’s soft and cut small enough.” Sam said.  
“I got it Sam. Don’t worry, if I need anything, I’ll call your or Dean.” Sam nodded, but made no move to follow Gabe.   
“Babe, she’ll be fine.” Gabe muttered pulling on his boyfriends’ arm.  
“But Gabe…”  
“Sam, it’s fine. Charlie can handle it.” Gabe said “C-mon, a date, that’s just us.” Sam allowed himself to be pulled out the door and into Gabe’s car. The young man dove them to a nice restaurant just outside of Malibu. The couple sat down at their table and looked over the menus. Sam finally set his menu down and eyed the older teen.  
“So, what’s with the nice dinner?” Sam asked.  
“We’re celebrating.” Gabe said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Sam.  
Dear, Mr. Shirley,  
I take great pleasure in offering you admission to Marshall Business School of California. I look forward to seeing you progress in our programs and believe you will bring amazing skills with you to our school.  
Mr. Padalecki,  
Marshall Business School  
Attached is a list of books you will need for your classes and the dates for orientation.  
“You were accepted?” Sam asked excitedly. Gabe beamed at his boyfriend.  
That’s not all.” Gabe said. “I just signed off on the lease of a two-bedroom apartment. Now I know you can’t move in with me until May, but we can use the second room for Charlee when you stay the night.” Sam smiled at the man he was quickly falling in love with.  
“That’s amazing baby.” Sam said through his sudden tears.  
“Why are you crying?” Gabe asked.  
“I just realized how much I love you.” Sam said. A look of surprise graced the young mans face before he grinned widely.  
“I love you too Sammy.” Gabe replied leaning over the table to kiss the teenager.   
After dinner Gabe drove Sam to his apartment so they could look at it, they ended up naked on the living room floor in less than five minutes.  
Graduation came and went, Sam helped Gabe move into his apartment the next. The teenagers sat heavily in the worn couch they’d found at the local thrift store.  
“Well, you’re officially an adult, how does it feel?” Sam asked.  
“Awesome, but ask me again in a month, cause that might change.” Gabe said turning to the seventeen-year-old.  
“I can’t believe I won’t see you at school next year.” Sam said. “Do you realize all my friends just graduated?”  
“You don’t have any friends in your grade?” Gabe asked.  
“No, I spent the entire year with you and your friends.” Sam said.  
“Make new friends.” Gabe said. “I’m sure you will.” Sam leaned into the older teen, relaxing against his chest. Gabe ran his hand through Sam’s shaggy hair, and he felt Sam relax further. Soon, Sam’s breathing got deeper, and he glanced down to see the teens eyes closed.  
“Kiddo, why don’t we lay down, it’ll be more comfortable.” Gabe muttered. Sam nodded and slid till he was flat, pulling the smaller teen on top of him. It wasn’t long before the couple was asleep.  
July 30th  
Sam made sure everything was perfect for Charlee’s first birthday. The entire apartment was decorated in bright pink, balloons floated around the room, bathing everything in a pink glow. A silver tablecloth covered the kitchen table and in the center of the table sat a bright pink two tier cake with white roses around the bottom of it, in silver writing Gabe had written ‘Happy Birthday Charlee’ and a big pink number one candle sat on top.  
Charlee was sitting on the floor in a fluffy pink and white tutu and no shirt, on her head was the biggest pink flower Gabe could find.  
“Babe quit stressing. She’s only a year old, she’s not going to realize if one thing is off.” Gabe said, kissing the teenager.  
“I know, its just it’s her first birthday, I want it to be perfect.” Sam said.  
“It is perfect.” Gabe said. “She’s going to love it.” Sam nodded and flopped down on the couch, exhaling deeply.  
“Oh fuck, what shit all over my living room?” Dean asked as he stepped into the apartment.  
“De’, language.” Sam said  
“Sorry, but seriously, why is everything so pink?”   
“For Charlee’s party.” Sam said. Dean knelt to pick up his niece.  
“Your daddy is gonna make you a girly girl, but Uncle Dean wants you to work in the garage with him.” Dean said.  
“Dean, she’s only one, let her decide when she’s older.” Sam said. Dean shrugged and kissed Charlee’s shoulder length curls.  
An hour later, the apartment was full of people and they were all sitting around the room while Sam sat on the floor with Charlee, helping her open presents. Charlie and Dorothy bought her a leapfrog laptop that made animal noises when you pushed the keyboard, Bobby had gotten her a fluffy unicorn, Dean had gotten her a onesie that said “this is my working in the garage shirt’ and it had a sparkly silver wrench on it and a silver skirt to match it, Gabe had gotten her two outfits and a kiddie pool that they were all excited to use and Sam had gotten her several touch and feel books and a bookshelf to put them on.   
Once all the presents were open, they sang Happy Birthday, helped her blow out the candle and Gabe carried the cake back into the kitchen to cut it. As he walked away Charlee pushed herself to her feet, something she’d been doing for a while, and took a step.  
“Gabe!” Sam said excitedly. “She’s walking!” Gabe peeked around the corner and grinned. He knelt down and held out his arms.  
“C-mon Princess, walk for me.” Gabe said. Charlee took a few more steps and fell on her butt. She got back up and tried again, this time making it all the way to Gabe. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Good job, such a big girl.” Sam watched fondly as his boyfriend bonded with his daughter.  
August 26  
Sam buckled Charlee into her seat before climbing into the driver’s side.  
“Ready for you first day of senior year?” Dean asked.  
“More than ready.” Sam replied. “High school has sucked and I’m so ready to graduate.”  
“Hey, it wasn’t all bad was it?” Dean asked. “You met Gabe, have the most adorable little girl.”  
“No, but being judged, raped and bullied definitely sucked.” Sam said.  
“Well, make this year a better year. Now go to school before you’re late, bitch.” Dean said  
“Jerk.” Sam retorted. Dean grinned and stepped away from Sam’s beat up Honda. Sam grinned back and started up his car. He backed out of his parking spot and drove to school. He dropped Charlee off at the daycare before hurrying up to his AP History class. Sam took a seat in the front row and took a deep breath, ready to start his last year of high school.  
“Can I sit here?” A girl asked. Sam looked up to find a pretty girl with long blonde hair and green eyes.  
“Yeah, go ahead.” Sam replied.  
“I’m Jessica by the way.”   
“Sam.” Sam said. Sam and Jessica spent most of the class period talking and getting to know each other. Sam learned that Jessica had just moved to California from Florida, she had no siblings, but had four dogs.  
“Do you have any other AP classes or CE classes?” Jessica asked.  
“Yeah, I’m in CE English, AP Calculus, and Ap Chemistry. The rest of my classes are electives.” Sam said.  
“You’re going to have a busy year.” Jessica commented.  
“I’m hoping it’ll help me get scholarships.” Sam said.  
“Which school?” Jessica asked.  
“Stanford Law School.” Sam said.  
“Same here!” Jessica exclaimed excitedly. “Are you going to do any clubs?”  
“I’m the president of the LGBT club and Key Club.” Sam said. “I’m also on the Honor Society and Academic Decathlon.”   
“How do you plan to balance all that with four AP and CE classes?” Jessica asked.  
“I don’t know yet. If it takes too much time away from my daughter though I’ll drop most of the clubs.” Sam said. “The only one I’d stay with is LGBT, I promised my boyfriend I’d keep it going.”  
“You have a kid?” Jessica asked. “And your gay.” Sam nodded. “Why are all the hot guys gay?” Sam let out a laugh.  
“If it makes you feel better, if I were straight, you’d be my type.” Sam said. Jessica giggled.  
“A little. So, tell me about this boyfriend.” Jessica said.  
Sam and Jess quickly became best friends and while Gabe was busy with school and work the two seniors could be found together, usually studying for their many advanced classes. Jess fell in love with Charlee when she met her and liked to have her around when they were studying.  
December 2  
Sam flopped onto the couch after getting Charlee to sleep; it’d been a long day. The toddler had woken up with a fever and couldn’t be left at the daycare, so Sam had taken her to class with him.  
“You okay?” Jess asked. Sam nodded, not opening his eyes.   
“Just tired. It’s been a long day.” Sam said.  
“Hey, at least it’s Friday. You can sleep in.” Jess said. Sam grinned, chuckling slightly.  
“I can never sleep in, I’m a single dad.” Sam said  
“Well, then at least you don’t have school tomorrow.” Jess said.  
“That’s true.” Sam said. The teens sat quietly after that, both of them content to just relax. Sam’s phone buzzed, making him jump. He dug in his pocket for the device.  
Gabe: Hey Kiddo! You want to come spend the weekend with me? I just finished Charlee’s room and wanted to show you it.  
Sam: Sorry Gabe. Charlee’s sick and I’ve already put her to bed, I’m not going anywhere tonight.  
Gabe: That’s okay, I’ll come to you. I’ve missed you.  
Sam: I’d like that. I need to de-stress.  
Gabe: You got condoms?  
Sam: I haven’t bought any since we ran out two weeks ago.  
Gabe: Okay, I’ll bring some. See you in a bit.  
Sam: See you in a bit.  
“Hey Dean!” Sam called. “Gabe’s gonna stay the night!”  
“Okay.” Dean called from the bathroom.  
“I finally get to meet this mystery boyfriend?” Jess asked.  
“Yes, you’ll like him. He’s fun.” Sam said.  
“Good.” Jess said smiling. “Now you wanna watch a movie?” Sam nodded and they picked a movie to watch, sticking the disc in the DVD player. Ten minutes into the movie Gabe walked in the door with a box of condoms in one hand and a very full grocery bag in the other.  
“You didn’t tell me you had a friend over.” Gabe whined. “I only brought food for four people.”  
“It’s okay, Jess can have mine.” Dean said. “I’ve got a date.” Sam raised an eyebrow at his older brother.  
“With Cas?” Sam asked. Dean grinned and nodded. “This is your third date with him this week.” Dean shrugged and grabbed his keys.  
“Dean-O has a boyfriend?” Gabe asked.   
“He met this guy on some online game. They ended up hooking up over the weekend and apparently hit it off because they’ve gone to dinner three nights this week already. Gabe raised an eyebrow and wandered into the kitchen to grab plates and forks.  
“Hey Jess, how do you feel about alcohol?” Gabe asked  
“I don’t drink, but I don’t mind if you guys do.” Jess said.   
“Sweet, Sam you up for shots?” Gabe asked.  
“Babe, I have a sick baby in the other room. I’m not getting drunk.” Sam said. Gabe frowned slightly.  
“I’ll just put it in the fridge, and we can drink it later.” Gabe said. “You want a beer?” Sam nodded and Gabe came back in with their food, a case of beers and bottled water for Jess.  
Around ten that night Sam was feeling pleasantly buzzed and more than a little horny. He was having a hard time keeping his hands off of Gabe. After the fourth time he’d been told to behave, Jess announced that it was time for her to go home. As soon as the door closed Sam pounced on his boyfriend, tearing at his clothes. In no time the teens were stripped, and Gabe had Sam on his hands and knees while he pounded into him. Gabe reached underneath them to grab Sam’s cock. The teens body jerked at the touch, but he was soon fucking into Gabe’s fist.  
“Ah Sam!” A horrified yell came from the door. “You have a bedroom.” Sam looked up at the noise as two figures rushed into the apartment and headed into Dean’s room. A particularly hard thrust from Gabe brought Sam’s attention back to their sex. A few more thrusts from Gabe and Sam was coming hard into the older teens hand. Gabe started fucking into Sam harder, chasing his orgasm. Gabe moaned loudly and his hips stuttered into the seventeen-year-old as his orgasm hit.  
The teens lay panting on the floor, bodies slick with sweat as they came down from their highs.  
“Daddy!” A scream came from Sam’s room. Sam sighed and stood, pulling his boxers on. He walked back to the bedroom and flipped on the light. Charlee was sitting up in her crib covered in throw up. Her shoulder length curls were soaked and hanging limply.   
“Shit.” Sam muttered picking up his daughter. Gabe walked in a second later.  
“I’ll bathe her, you clean that.” Gabe said taking Charlee out of Sam’s arms. He walked into the bathroom and set the toddler on the bathmat so he could fill the tub. Sam turned to the crib, the sheets were beyond washing so he decided he’d just chuck them and buy new ones. Once the sheets were removed and the mattress was wiped down Sam pulled a clean blanket from the closet and set it in her crib. He walked into the bathroom where Gabe was kneeling next to the tub, washing Charlee’s hair. Sam grabbed the Infants Tylenol out of the bathroom mirror and gave some to the toddler when she was done being cleaned. Sam dressed her in clean pajamas and put her back to sleep.   
Sam collapsed on his bed, stifling a yawn. Gabe sat down next to him and pulled the seventeen-year-old close.  
“Get some sleep kiddo.” Gabe muttered.  
“I wanna make sure Charlee’s okay and sleeps more than a few hours.” Sam said through a yawn.  
“I’ll stay up and watch her if you want, but you need to sleep.” Gabe said. Sam looked up at his boyfriend.  
“Why do you help so much with Charlee? Even before we were dating you would take her if I needed a break.” Sam asked.  
“Because I love both of you; plus, I’ve seen how hard it is to be a single parent in high school. My sister got pregnant in her freshman year and the dad ditched as soon as he found out.” Gabe said “She ended up dropping out and I don’t want the same thing to happen to you. You’re brilliant and you’ve got so much potential. I wanna see you graduate and get those scholarships, I wanna see you go to Stanford and become this badass lawyer.” Sam smiled up at his boyfriend and kissed his lips.  
“Thanks Gabe.” Sam said.  
“I love you kiddo, now go to bed.” Gabe said.  
“Only if you sleep too. She should be okay.” Sam said looking over at his daughter. Gabe nodded and pulled Sam down to the bed, wrapping his smaller body around Sam’s much larger one. The couple fell asleep immediately.   
When Sam woke at eight the next morning it was to Charlee singing in her crib and a warm body pressed against his back. Sam relaxed back into Gabe and the older teen tightened his arms around Sam. The moment didn’t last long, as Sam’s bladder was demanding he empty it.  
“Gabe.” Sam muttered. “I have to pee and Charlee’s awake.”  
“Mm…” Gabe mumbled, pressing his face into Sam’s neck. “Five more minutes.”   
“Gabe, I’ve really gotta pee.” Gabe sighed and let go of Sam so the teenager could get up. Sam shuffled into the bathroom, then back to his room to grab Charlee and get dressed, but when he got in the room it was empty. Sam pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and wandered into the living room. Dean and Cas were awake and making food together, Gabe was sitting in front of Charlee’s highchair feeding her a cookie.  
“Gabe, that is not breakfast.” Sam said. “Just because you eat cookies for meals doesn’t mean my daughter is going to.”   
“Oh, come on, she’s a kid. Let her eat sugar.” Gabe said.  
“Not for breakfast.” Sam said   
“Fine.” Gabe grumbled, getting up to grab some yogurt and cheerios out of the cupboard.  
May 12  
Sam looked around the apartment, not even ten minutes ago the apartment had looked like it was never lived in, now it looked like a young family lived there. In the corner of the living room sat a small pink toy box with some of Charlee’s toys. In the kitchen, was her highchair and all of her dishes stacked on the counter, since they hadn’t been put away yet. The master bedroom had pictures of Sam, Gabe and Charlee in it and a desk had been added in the corner so Sam could do schoolwork.  
Charlee’s room was done in pink and green with circles painted on the walls and above her new toddler bed were different size circle mirrors. Another toy box sat in this room, overflowing with toys and dress up clothes. A small table sat in the middle of the room with a plastic Disney tea set strewn across it.  
“Wow kiddo, it’s definitely not the same apartment anymore.” Gabe said, stepping up behind Sam and wrapping his arms around him.  
“Nope, now it looks lived in and it’s clean.” Sam sassed.  
“Hey, it was clean.” Gabe protested.  
“Babe, when I moved the couch, I found food and socks underneath it.” Sam said. “It wasn’t clean.” Gabe frowned, looking thoughtful.  
“I knew I was missing socks.” Gabe said after a moment. The comment made Sam burst out laughing. “So, you ready to graduate in a few weeks?”  
“Yes, I am done with high school.” Sam said. “I’m ready to go to college.”  
“You get any confirmation on scholarships yet?” Gabe asked. Sam shook his head. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out. I’m sure Dean and Cas would be willing to help.”   
At the end of December Dean and Cas had announced that they were officially dating and by the end of February they were engaged. They’d planned their wedding for the middle of July and were in the process of adopting a three-year-old girl named Claire and her infant brother named Jack.  
May 31  
Sam pulled his gown over his head and grabbed his cap. Dean, Cas and Charlee had already left and Gabe was taking Sam in his car.  
“You ready to go?” Gabe asked. Sam nodded and grinned widely at his boyfriend.  
“I’m excited, no more high school after today.” Sam said. Gabe grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him out the door. They drove to the high school and Gabe left Sam with Jess to find his seat next to Dean and Cas. The graduates took their seats and their principal gave his speech before calling out each student’s name; saying whether they graduated with honors or with any other recognition as well as announcing who had received scholarships to schools.  
“Samuel John Winchester graduating with honors, sumo cum laude, and a full ride scholarship to Stanford University in their Undergraduate program. Sam came to us from Lawrence Kansas last year after a pretty rough sophomore year. He is a single dad and I’ll be honest I expected him to drop out like any other teen parent would have, but Sam worked hard, kept A’s in every class, participated in four clubs his senior year as well as placing first in our Academic Decathlon. I know we did not have this in the program, but we have asked Sam to speak, so with him being our last student to receive their diploma I now turn the mic to him.” Sam took his diploma and moved to the mic.  
“I was asked to speak about my inspirations, and I can honestly say this is the only thing I didn’t study for or prep for.” Sam said. “Two years ago, my brother and I watched our house burn down around our parents; we lost everything we owned, and it was hard to get back up, I didn’t want to. Around Christmas that same year we went to a party where I was raped by a senior that I went to school with, that’s not something a lot of people bounce back from easily and I didn’t for a little while until I found out that I was a carrier and was pregnant with my daughter Charlotte Rose Winchester. That day I decided that no matter what happened I was going to make Charlee’s life the best. Dean and I chose to move out here, leave all our memories in Lawrence.” Sam said. He took and deep breath and locked eyes with Gabe.  
“I came into this school believing I would be judged and hated for being a teen parent, but my very first day I met the man I love. Gabriel Shirley didn’t care that I was only sixteen and a parent, he was excited to meet my daughter that first day and since then Gabe has been my biggest help and inspiration aside from my brother. When Principal Markley asked me to talk about my inspiration I was trying to think of some elaborate thing, but the only thing that kept coming to mind is the way my brother has always taken care of me, even before my parents died and the way my boyfriend has always been there for me and helped me. He stepped in immediately to help me with Charlee even though she isn’t his, he has always taken her when I needed a break, helped me care for her and I think their support has been my greatest inspiration.” Sam looked up again to see Gabe holding Charlee close, from where he was on the stage, he could see the shiny track of tears on the man’s cheeks and he smiled.  
“I remember a conversation I had with Gabe in December. Charlee had been sick all day and I had brought her into my classes; it ended up being a long and trying day for me. I got home and put her to bed only to have her get sick all over herself and her crib. Gabe immediately took her from me to bathe her, not even needing me to ask him for help. As we were getting ready to go to sleep that night, I asked him why he always helped me with Charlee even though he didn’t need to, and he told me how brilliant he thought I was and how much potential I had. He told me he wanted to see me get my scholarship and go to Stanford to be a badass lawyer, so I thank him for his encouragement and his support, or I may not have gotten this far to receive a full ride. I also want to thank my teachers and counselors for their help in getting me this far and putting up with me being a little disorganized and not so focused all the time, you have all been amazing, but I would be lying if I said I would miss you all when I go to Stanford in the fall.” Everyone chuckled as Sam stepped away from the mic.  
Once everything was done Sam found Gabe talking to one of his former teachers. Sam walked up to his boyfriend, still carrying his toddler, who was squirming and demanding to be put down.   
“Daddy, no Gabe.” Charlee said when she spotted her dad. Sam took her from Gabe’s arms and kissed her cheek.  
“Daddy’s proud of you princess, you sat so well.” Sam said.  
“Hey kiddo. Dean and Cas volunteered to babysit over night so we can have the apartment to ourselves.” Gabe muttered in Sam’s ear.  
“I’m all for that.” Sam said kissing Gabe’s cheek.  
Sam and Gabe went back to the apartment and celebrated with several rounds of hot, intense sex and in the fall, Sam started at Stanford University with Jess. A month into the school year Sam found out he was four months pregnant with twins; four months later Gabe proposed to Sam. The twins were born on a snowy Sunday in March; they were named Carter James Winchester and Gabriella Deanna Winchester. In June Gabe and Sam were married in Dean’s backyard with Charlee, Ella and Claire as their flower girls and Carter and Jack as the ring bearers.


End file.
